1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to mobile communications, and more particularly to systems and methods for instituting politeness zones relating to the use of communication devices.
2. Background
Mobile phone usage in the United States and abroad is increasing at a tremendous rate. It has been estimated that the number of mobile phone users worldwide will increase to one billion by 2003. Moreover, mobile electronic devices, such as laptops and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are integrating wireless transmitters that allow them to act as communication devices. An unfortunate consequence of the increasing number and usage of communication devices is the disruption they cause in restaurants, theatres, classrooms, libraries, etc. To combat this problem, proprietors use signs reminding patrons to to refrain from using their communication devices in certain areas. But signs have a limited effect, and even a well-intentioned patron may forget to turn their communication device off when entering one of these areas. The result is that ringing mobile phones and beeping PDAs annoy surrounding patrons, fellow classmates, etc., and often embarrass the owner of the communication device.
It has been suggested that communication device manufacturers could incorporate transceivers into their products that wold allow transmitters placed in noise sensitive areas to disable the ability of these device to send or receive communications. One problem with this approach, however, is that deployment of such devices will likely be restricted because they will interfere with a user's ability to control his communication device. Another approach is to install transmitters in noise sensitive areas that “jam” incoming communication channels to the communication devices. However, these systems improperly interfere with the operation of the communication systems in which the devices operate and are generally not preferred.